


got me fallin' in love

by gyultaeil (nimkanjoonie)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimkanjoonie/pseuds/gyultaeil
Summary: Sicheng had never thought about being a idol. He loved to dance since he was little, but dancing as an idol had never been his deal. Dance had helped him through all the hardships and had been there with him after he came out and started his transition. For his friend Yuta, though, being an idol was the dream. He'd been a trainee for four years already and now that his company opened auditions to form a new group he had finally the chance to debut. And, as the best friend he was, Sicheng was there with him.He could never guess it would change his life.Or the one where Dong Sicheng never thought of being a trainee, much less falling in love with the arrogant idol from the same company.





	got me fallin' in love

**Author's Note:**

> watched Kpop Extreme Survival and thought of this.
> 
> this is really short and it might seem rushed but i wanted no angst in it so this is how it turned out.
> 
> title from let me love you by wayv, GO STREAM IT!

 

 

**PART 1**

 

 

Sicheng had never thought about being a idol. He loved to dance since he was little, but dancing as an idol had never been his deal. Dance had helped him through all the hardships and had been there with him after he came out and started his transition. For his friend Yuta, though, being an idol was the dream. He'd been a trainee for four years already and now that his company opened auditions to form a new group he had finally the chance to debut. And, as the best friend he was, Sicheng was there with him. 

He could never guess it would change his life.

 

 

 

It was the nicest building Sicheng had ever been. The company’s trainees, as long as independent ones, waited for someone  to call them in the clean and neat waiting room. And Sicheng might not let it show, but he hated waiting. He was up for his third cup of coffee when _the incident_ happened.

 

The coffee machine hid in a corner just beside the bathrooms. It was, to be completely honest, trash, but it was still coffee. Handling his cup so the steaming liquid wouldn't pour out, Sicheng made his way back to where he sat with Yuta. Being too preoccupied with the styrofoam cup in his hand he missed the door to one of the bathrooms until it was suddenly open against one of his arms, immediately making his cup fly away from him.

 

You see, Sicheng was tired. He just wanted to wait for his friend while drinking his three shots espresso. Instead, he ended up with a very angry looking person glaring at him with a white shirt drenched in hot black coffee.

 

"I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so, so sorry" he blurted out, his hands lost between picking up his lost cup and trying to fix the mess of a shirt in front of him.

 

"What the fuck" the person hissed. "What. The fuck".

 

Before he could come up with more excuses, Yuta's name was being called out, so he fled as soon as possible, leaving a really wet and maybe slightly burned Moon Taeil behind.

 

Blessed the gods for the next 30 minutes, when Yuta left the audition room, there was no sign of the coffee person. Yuta was a nervous sweating wreck when he came out to meet him and together they made their way to the subway station.

 

"I'm sure you did well, you're an amazing artist".

 

"Yeah, I don't know" the japanese sighed. "They said it would be an official announcement on the company page later this week".

 

Humming in acknowledge, Sicheng plugged his earphones when they finally stepped inside the subway, handing one of them to Yuta. They had their own routine and shared habits everywhere they'd go. Even with a couple of years a part, they found each other in school and never let go. Both scared but willingly foreigners trying to make their childhood and adolescence bearable.

 

It was a long ride, Yuta’s head resting against Sicheng’s shoulder. The chinese was pretty sure his friend was fast asleep and he was terribly sorry for having to wake him up, but it was necessary.

 

“Nakamoto, hey, wake up, we’re here”.

 

“Hm?” Yuta raised his head, opening his eyes. “Oh, shit, I fell asleep” he said, standing up with his best friend.

 

Yuta and Sicheng both lived with the older’s grandmother in a small but cozy condo. Sicheng had lost touch with most of his family, even the ones that still currently lived in Korea, after he came out. Fortunately, though, Yuta’s small family welcomed him and never once judged him.

 

“Grandma, we’re home” the japanese boy called out once they entered the apartment.

 

Yuta’s grandmother was an old sweet lady, who seemed to always have a smile adorning her face.  It contrasted deeply with Sicheng’s grandparents, who were always stern and serious.

 

That night, the three of them dined together. Yuta evading all the questions about his audition and Sicheng smiling fondly at his best friend. After all the hard words and stares Sicheng endured all this years, he figured he had manage to get himself a pretty good life.

 

 

Yuta was antsy the rest of the week, as expected. Sicheng had to cover for him numerous time at the diner they both worked because the older kept messing orders up, but he did it gladly. Also, he was pretty sure his friend would get in. He had heard him sing and, besides that, Yuta had an unique charm that drawn everyone to him. Finally, on Friday, they both gathered behind the japanese’s laptop and entered the company’s website.

 

“You read it, I can’t do it” Yuta fidgeted with his hands.

 

The notice about the audition was the main subject on the company’s website, so Sicheng got right to it.

 

“They… they’re holding another audition?”

 

“What?” Yuta immediately got closer to the laptop’s screen.

 

“This was apparently just a first phase, 15 candidates will be on a second audition”.

 

“Ok… and?”

 

“Wait up” Sicheng scrolled down. “You’re in! Yuta, you’re one of them!”

 

“What?” his friend exclaimed, jumping from the couch with his arms already trapped around Sicheng. “I did it?”

 

“You did it! I told you!” Sicheng hugged him back.

 

That was one of the best feelings in his life.

 

 

 

This time, the company held an open audition and, once more, Sicheng was there. It was pretty crowded, since it had a couple of famous trainees on the top 15 and it was a prestigious company, after all. Yuta remained as nervous as before, but this time Sicheng didn’t have much time with him before his stages - each contestant had two stages, one focused on voice, being rap or singing, and one focused on dancing.

 

 Before the half of the show, he realized someone had been staring at him, while quickly typing on a cellphone. He did his best to ignore it, but two stages later the stranger aproached him.

 

“Hello” they said, in a quiet voice. “Are you a trainee too?”

“Ahm, no” he answered, seeing the stranger blantly looking at him from head to toe. “I’m here to see a friend”.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Dong Sicheng” Should he have answered that?

 

“Well, Sicheng, I’m Ah Ro and you definitely have potential. Here” the person took a card out of a silver and expensive looking card holder “this is my professional number. I’ll be waiting for your call”.

 

 

 

 

Yuta’s stages was one of the most cheered by the audience. He wasn’t the most known between the candidates, but his talent, charms and looks caught the public and that was enough to get him through the second, and last, phase.

 

All of them were announced by the end of the show, with votes that were composed by the public audience, online voters and a couple of special guests from the company.

 

It was crazy. His best friend was going to be an idol. In a certain way, Sicheng always knew this was bound to happen - it was what Yuta wanted and he always gave all of himself to get what he wanted.

 

But even if he wanted to deny it, it wasn’t just Yuta in his mind by the end of the show. The card Ah Ro gaved him weighted heavy inside his jeans’ pocket while he took pictures of Yuta and his grandmother. The three of them went out to have a big dinner after that - nothing expensive or fancy, but still out of the usual home meal they were used to.

 

Finally, with their stomaches full and a still anxious smile splattered on his face, lying in bed, Sicheng said "Yuta, I have to tell you something”.

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“Ahm… Someone from the company talked to me at the show, they want me to audition”.

 

“What?! For real? Do you want to?”

 

“I have no idea” the chinese sighed.

 

“Can I give you my opinion? If you waited until now to tell me about it I think you do have an idea”.

 

“Would you be mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad?”

 

“Because… this was always your thing, being an idol”.

 

“Yeah, and it was always your thing dancing. Might as well show it to the world, right?”

 

Maybe Yuta was right.

 

 

 

Sicheng felt weird, being on the other end of their friendship. Thit time, it was Yuta accompaning him in an audition. When they both got into the company, dozens of fans waited outside the building, their signs and screamings all calling for one same person: Moon Taeil. Now, Sicheng was sure he had heard the name before, he just couldn’t put a face to it. He didn’t really care about Kpop or even pop music in general. He liked music, but he was never one to pay attention to informations about the artists, he just enjoyed the music. With that said, he didn’t have a clue about who Moon Taeil was outside from that the guy was an idol. It irritated him a bit, because it was kind of difficult making his way inside the building with so many teenagers blocking his way—it also made him even more nervous hearing their screams.

 

He was really confident in his dancing, and although he was specialized in classical ballet and traditional chinese dance he was a versatile dancer. The problem was, he was sure being a dancer wasn’t enough. He haven't met new people in such a long time—Yuta and his family being all that he needed—that sometimes he forgot people that approached him didn’t actually know he was trans. What company would ever accept a trans idol? Few were the idols that were out as anything other than straight, but for an idol to be trans? It would never happen. So, really, why did he even bothered? He would audition and if by a small chance he was charismatic enough to be casted he’d have to say: I’m a trans man. And that would be it, he’d go back home not only with a rejection but probably nauseated.

 

“You’re having second thoughts?” Yuta asked him.

 

“You know it” Sicheng sighed.

 

“Hey, if you want we can go back. I really do think it’s worth a shot, but it’s clearly your call”.

 

“Let’s do this shit”.

 

 

 

 

He could perform any song of his choice. He knew it’d be kind of bold, but he chose to do what he knew he was the best at: traditional chinese dance. And he knew he made the right choice when he saw the approving—and impressed—looks of the few people that watched him.

 

“You are great! How come you weren’t in the first audition?” one of them asked him.

 

“Was feeling a bit insecure, I guess” he lied. 

 

“Well, I don’t really think you have much to be insecure, you’re a hundred percent main dancer material. You can go to Ah Ro’s office so she can give you all the details of how to join us, ok?”

 

Sicheng took a deep breath. Well, the first, and easiest, part was done.

 

 

 

 

 

Ah Ro handed him papers he needed to fill and documents he needed to hand in. At least some of those documents still had his birth name and assigned gender and he couldn’t run away from that. So he decided to cut the band aid right away. It was a good thing that Ah Ro seemed to be a considerate person, but a lot of transphobes also did.

 

“Ah Ro?” he asked, after she explained all the legal and pratical stuffs.

 

“Yes, Sicheng?”

 

“There’s something important about me. As in something you should know before you decide to have me in your company or not”.

 

“Oh, you sound serious. What is it?”

 

“I’m trans”.

 

“Trans?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a trans man”.  

 

“Oh” she gaped “You don’t look like -”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I mean, you look like a man” Great.

 

“I am a man”.

 

“Fuck, shit, sorry” it was the first time Sicheng heard her cursing. “That was a horrible choice of words, I just never met a trans person before. Fuck, I’m making it worse”.

 

“Yes, you are”.

 

“Well, do people know?”

 

“In China a lot of people know, here only Yuta and his family, I guess”.

 

“Hm” she considered. “I’m going to tell you the truth: this is a really fucking shitty world we live in and I know it will be very hard for you and the group. But if you’re willing to risk it, I think we can figure it out”.

 

-

 

**PART 2**

 

Debut was a fucking long way to go. And it seemed even longer when you shared a company with Moon Taeil.

 

They’ve been doing a pre-debut reality show with continuous tasks, challenges and evaluations. And, being the company most successful artist, it was as if Moon Taeil was everywhere. Everytime the idol just seemed more annoying to Sicheng. His face and voice sounded like he didn’t want to be there dealing with the trainees but, as soon as there was a camera around, he’d become a whole other cheerily person. Unfortunately, most of the other boys worshiped him, so he had to deal with the heart eyes while trying not to vomit.

 

 

It was no surprise that Moon Taeil would participate on their newest task. What really wasn’t on Sicheng’s plans, though, was having to deal with Taeil directly, one on one. The task was: composing and producing a song of any genre; each trainee was assigned a company idol and, of course, Sicheng was paired with the older singer.

 

He was dreading the moment since he found about it, but he knew he got one of  the best partner he could get, objectively. Taeil was not the best producer, but he’ve been the longest in the company and he was, more than an idol, a musician, even graduated on a music college at the top of his class.

They were introduced as partners on a meeting. While Sicheng gulped nervously, Taeil raised an eyebrow at the boy, clearly aware by now of the dislike the younger felt towards him and remembering the episode where the chinese spilt his coffee all over him. Right after the meeting ended, the older took him to his private studio to discuss the task at hand. The studio was dim lit, posters of several western artists adorning the black and white walls and a soft scent of sicilian lemon hovered in the air. It was nice and comfortable and immediately brought images of Taeil by himself sitting on that expensive looking chair, composing and listening to R&B. Quickly, Sicheng dropped any pleasant thought of the idol out of his mind and focused on getting their job done and finally leaving.

 

        

        

“Are you hungry?” Taeil asked after they had finished planning their song.

 

“What?”

 

“I asked” Taeil giggled, “are you hungry? It’s almost dinner time, I have to eat something, you can come along if you want. My treat”.

 

Was Taeil actually being nice? No, it couldn’t be. If Taeil was nice Sicheng would already know by now.

 

“Sicheng? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think of you as the type that took trainees out for dinner”.

 

“Is that so? And what do you take me for? An arrogant asshole?”

 

“And you’re not?” Sicheng frowned.

 

“Well, probably” Taeil shrugged, “but I’m decent”.

 

 

 

 

So Sicheng didn’t hate Taeil. He didn’t like him either, but he could see enough positive points about him that made him not that hateful. He was actually really helpful every time they met to work at the song and, modesty aside, he already loved the way it sounded.

 

 

The evaluation was made over a broadcast presentation, which made him especially nervous, but the two of them made a great job of creating something good. They rehearsed thousands of times; besides composing and producing the song, Taeil would also play the acoustic guitar live. Still, none of those times compared to the real thing: seeing Taeil playing live for people. He was a born artist. But, instead of shadowing Sicheng, his presence actually made the chinese want to stand out even more. As Sicheng would see later on the recorded show: he had his eyes trained on Taeil for the entire song.

 

 

 

“Are you happy?” the older asked him.

 

“Hmm” the younger pondered, finally letting his gaze escape the monitor where the scores were just shown “Yes. Yes, Taeil, I am”.

 

 

 

 

“So, how are you doing Mr. Number One?” one of the trainees, Jaehyun, asked him humorously when he walked into the dorm.

 

“I don’t know who number one is, but is definitely not me” Sicheng chuckled.

 

“The numbers of views on the videos of your stage with Taeil say otherwise” Jaehyun said, stretching his arms over his head. “Speaking of, he came looking for you”.

 

“Oh?” Sicheng made his way to the room he shared with Yuta and Doyoung. “Did he leave a message?”

 

When he opened the door, Moon Taeil was comfortably sitting on his bunk bed, a book—Sicheng’s book—spread on his legs.

 

“Hi” the older smiled. “Figured I could wait for you”.

 

“Sure. Hm, what did you want? And… are you reading John Green?”

 

“Well, it is your John Green book” Taeil chuckled. “Let’s go out for dinner? I had a two hour meeting about my new comeback today I could really use some barbecue”.

 

Ever since the collaboration, Taeil seemed so eager to create and maintain a friendship with Sicheng. He would invite him and pay for meals, take him out shopping, or just text him daily. It wasn’t that the younger didn’t like it, it was just strange - why him? Among all of the trainees, why did Taeil chose him to be fond of?

 

“Yes, I guess barbecue would be nice”.

 

And it was. Taeil was one of the top artist of the company so his paycheck was really generous; he took Sicheng to a well known korean barbecue place and got them private booths. When the first round of soju and beer got to their tables, he already knew he wasn’t supposed to drink—he had vocal classes the next day.

 

“Hey! I’m that company’s best vocalist, ok? And I say you’re allowed to drink!

 

Sicheng sighed: “Ok, but just one round”.

 

Obviously, it wasn’t just one round. It was very nice, though. The only person Sicheng had ever drank with was Yuta and both of them had a high tolerance for alcohol. Taeil, on the other hand, had not.

 

“You know, I’m so happy, Chengie” the older said.

 

“Chengie?”

 

“Yes! Do you like it?”

 

“It’s whatever” Sicheng laughed.

 

“No! Not whatever!” Taeil pouted. “You are so distant, Dong Sicheng”.

 

“I’m not” he lied.

 

“Yes, you are. You are the hardest of the trainees to get closer to”.

 

“I mean, yeah, I guess. I just learned in my life that I would not be accepted by many people so I chose to close off”.

 

“Why?” Taeil tilted his head, looking genuinely confused.

 

"Well" the younger sighed, "being a gay idol is already so frowned upon, can you even imagine being bi and trans?"

 

"Oh".

 

"What?"

 

"You're bi".

 

"Oh, you have no idea" Sicheng scoffed, watching the elder's face turn into a deep red. "You?"

 

"Me?"

 

"I mean, are you bi?"

 

"No! S-straight".

 

"Hm".

 

"What does 'hm' means?"

 

“Nothing” Sicheng shrugged.

 

 

They didn’t have their weekly lunch or dinner that week. Taeil was busy as hell preparing for his comeback, so it was expected. But there was also something in the back of Sicheng’s head that said that his own sexuality and gender had something to do with it. On the course of the week, the feeling hit him so deep that he got angry and agitated. Shame on him for actually thinking Taeil was different. So he did the logic: he blocked Taeil’s number and hoped that the older wouldn’t realize.

 

The last step of their reality show was a week before Taeil’s comeback and was going to be broadcast for national television. For the past two months, he had grown so much as a singer and perfected his dance and performance. Still, he had some unsteady evaluations along the show so he was far from feeling safe. Especially now, with the climax of his short life as a trainee: a debut music video and a live stage.

 

On the last day of shooting the MV, Moon Taeil showed up. Sicheng had just finished his last solo scene when he caught Taeil laughing and joking with the little kid—  Yejoon, if he recalled—that acted on the video. His damn heart skipped a beat.

 

He thought of taking a right turn and running to the nearest bathroom but then their eyes met. And the thousand kilowatt smile the older sent his way showed him that, surely, whatever idea Sicheng got about Taeil was wrong.

 

“You looked great over there” Taeil said, when Sicheng reluctantly made his way over.

 

“I barely did anything” Sicheng replied, standing awkwardly.

 

“See, and you still looked great, that’s how amazing you are”.

 

Taeil took the whole group to dinner that night and drove them back to their dorms. Almost naturally, Sicheng was the one to sit beside him on the front seat of the car.

 

 

 -

**PART 3**

 

Things were comfortable after they started talking again, but still weird. There was something happening that definitely wasn’t before—or was it? Either way, Sicheng didn’t have the time to think about it. It was finally the day of the debut. Their first MV would be released and they would meet their fans for the first time as a debuted group on a live stage.

 

Of course, Taeil was there. He wasn’t there physically, not at first, because things were so hectic, but he sent hourly texts and, even without them, Sicheng could feel him. And that was _strange._ But, then again, Sicheng really didn’t have the time for that at the moment.

 

They had the pre-recording hours before the MV was out and he was terrified. Filming the MV wasn’t twice as bad as this—this would have people, people he should stare at while performing. People who already knew who he was.

The song started and he could hear the fanchants even with his in-ear on—they had fanchants! For his delight, their debut coreography was beautiful and with hours of practice all of his bones had memorized it perfectly. But then he tripped.

 It wasn't a big fall. He fell onto his knees quickly before pulling himself up. He didn't even know if any of the other members had realized, maybe only two of them that were closer to him at a time. But he fell. He tripped and he fell on his debut stage. 

There weren't any mistakes after that but his nerves bothered him for every minute left of the song. As soon as the music ended and they made their way backstages all of his team members came to him - they saw.

 

"It's all good, Chengie" Jaehyun said, hugging him, followed by everyone else.

 

"My baby" Yuta said, when the other ones were already busy with the staff. "You did so well".

 

"No, I didn't, Yuta" he sighed.

 

"This happens, ok? It just happened sooner with you".

 

Objectively, he knew. He watched idols making mistakes on shows and concerts already. But this was him and he was never one to be light on himself.

 

Deciding he should spare his friends from his failure, he left Yuta's embrace after giving a silent thanks and went directly to a sofa where he sat and started taking of his in-ear by himself.

 

"Dong Sichengie".

 

Turning his head quickly Sicheng saw Taeil standing next to him, a soothing and knowing smile adorning his beautiful face.

 

"Taeil" the younger said.

 

"Can I sit?"

 

"Sure".

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really" Sicheng winced.

 

"Can I at least tell you that you did great?"

 

"You can do whatever you want" he laughed.

 

"You did great, Dong Sichengie" Taeil smiled.

 

Maybe he had done something right.

 

 

 

The next stages were close to perfect and Sicheng slowly regained the confidence he had lost after the first one. Taeil was promoting his comeback now too, so when they left after their last stage, Taeil met them in front of their van.

 

"Hey, do you want to grab something to eat?" the older asked him when all of the other members were already inside.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm just going to ask the boys".

 

"No, I mean, just us".

 

"Oh" there it was that feeling again. "Yeah, I'd love that".

 

They didn't have much money to be fancy at the moment - since Sicheng insisted he'd pay for something at least - so they just stopped at a small ramyeon place. Sicheng remembered the first time he saw Taeil, the first impression he had from the older, when the mere mention of his name made him nauseous. It was a whole different situation now; Taeil had become his safehouse, right next to Yuta.

 

"Yuta" Sicheng said his best friend's name.

 

"What? Is something wrong with Yuta?" Taeil asked, sipping his soda.

 

"Yuta is a such good friend" Sicheng sighed. Since it was the last stage, he let himself drink a few beers and he already felt a bit tipsy.

 

"I'm sure he is" Taeil smiled. "I'm glad you have him".

 

"I am too" hiccup, "But it pains me you know?" another hiccup.

 

"What does?"

 

"He likes me".

 

"Of course he likes you, you're best friends".

 

"No, you silly straight man" Sicheng giggled, drunkily. "He _likes_ likes me".

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah" he laughed. "You see why it's hard?"

 

"Because you don't like him back?"

 

"I don't" he shook his head. "I try to act like I don't know his feelings, I don't even know if he remembers telling me them. But it's fucked up, I know it, because I know he likes me and I don't—And you just make everything even _harder"._

 

"Me?" Taeil asked. "Sichengie, what did I do?"

 

"Really? Really, Taeil?" Sicheng chugged the last of his beer. "You stand there with you stupid pretty smile and talk with your beautiful fucking voice and still have the nerve to ask me what did you do?"

 

"Sicheng, I don't -"

 

"You don't like boys, I know" he sighed. Again.

 

"Sicheng, that's not -"

 

"Moon Taeil" he whined.

 

"Sichengie, please…. Look, I think it's time for us to leave. Come on, buddy" Taeil took out some money from his wallet and got up to help Sicheng out of his seat.

 

"No!!! You're paying again. Fuck you, Moon Taeil".

 

"Yeah, fuck me" Taeil laughed.

 

 

 

Sicheng woke up with a heavy weight on his chest—a verry furry heavy weight. Taeil's cat, Luna, bathed herself untroubled on top of the chinese's body. He knew he was at the older's house the instant he saw the feline, but just what the hell was he doing there? Then he took notice of an acute pain on his head.

Groaning, he turned around to hide his face on the pillow, getting an obvious complaint from Luna for the disturbance. He soon realized this was Taeil’s bed, not the sofa or the guest bedroom. He was alone in it though, and the other side of the huge bed was cold enough to tell that he had slept there by himself. With a new groan, he rolled out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom, Luna already way ahead of him. The smell of food reached the whole apartment so he went into the kitchen to find the older man serving generous amounts of rice into two bowls. “I didn’t picture you as an early bird” Sicheng said, not sneaky enough to startle the older man.

 

“I’m not” he chuckled. “It’s 11 AM. It’s ok, though. I already talked to the boys. Besides, yesterday was your last stage, you’re free for a while”.

 

“Thank god” the chinese sighed, yawning.

 

“Sit down, I made breakfast”. Taeil pointed to the small white table in the center of the room. “So”, the older started, putting all the plates on the table while Sicheng sat down and hummed in acknowledgement, “So Yuta’s in love with you?”

 

“From everything I told you last night, this is what stayed with you?” Sicheng scoffed.

 

“You do remember what you said last night” Taeil added, quietly.

 

“Unfortunately”.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Why is what?”

 

“Why is it unfortunately?”

 

“Telling a straight friend I like him? The cliche, I swear—"

 

“Sicheng” Taeil chuckled. “What do you think I wanted yesterday to be?”

 

“Wha—"

 

“A date, Dong Sicheng, I wanted it to be a date”.

 

“B-but” Sicheng stuttered. _What_ was going on? “But I thought you—"

 

“Yeah, I thought so to. Until all I could think about was kissing and hugging you and dating you every hour of my days. So yeah, not that straight I guess” the older laughed.

 

“Y-you” Sicheng got up abruptly, breakfast long forgotten. “Moon Taeil!”

 

“Please” Taeil grimaced “This is so awkward”.

 

“Come the fuck here, you old man” he said, already grabbing Taeil by his forearms and pressing their bodies together. Taeil’s nose was placed warmly against his neck. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe”.

 

“It’s real, Chengie” the older whispered, the chills going through the chinese’s whole body. “Let’s go now, huh?” he pulled his from the younger neck. “Let’s go on that real date”.

 

      

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends on
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/muntaeily)


End file.
